Transformers RWBY songs
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Each RWBY song matches the bots personality
1. List of Songs

List of Songs:

This Life Is Mine— TFA Prowl

Red Like Roses Pt. II—TFRID 2015 Bee and Optimus

Cold—G1 Skyfire and Starscream

From Shadows (Trailer)— Prowl and Lockdown

Home—TFA Sari

Bad Luck Charm—TFP Wheeljack


	2. This Life Is Mine—TFA Prowl

_Mirror, can you hear me?_

 _Do I reach you?_

 _Are you even listening?_

 _Can I get through?_

 _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes_

 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_

 _But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror_

 _Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_

 _ **That I can't be strong...**_

Prowl was desparate to find out who murdered his sensei but he fears that he's not strong enough, he grabs Myrenaster and runs off

 ** _I've been afraid, never standing on my own_**

 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_

 _Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own_

 _Listen when I say, I swear I've worn today_

 _ **I will not surrender, this life is mine!**_

Prowl has been afraid and believed every word Sentinel told him about himself, holding Myrenaster in his servo as he looked at Lockdown and scowled

 ** _Amazing how you conquered me, chained me in servility and made me see_**

 _The world the way you told me to_

 _ **But I was young and didn't have a way to know the truth**_

 _Born to live your legacy_

 _Existing just to fill your needs, a casualty_

 _Of this so-called family that you have turned into a travesty_

 _But I don't intend to suffer any longer_

 _Here's where your dominion falls apart_

 _I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split in pieces, that stood between my mind and heart_

 _This is where I'll start_

Prowl was defeated by Lockdown and tied down but he fought back with Myrtenaster, he was young to be in the war.

 _I'm not your pet, not another thing you own_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_

 _Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore_

 _I won't be possessed_

 _ **Burdened by your royal test**_

 _I will not surrender_

 _This life is mine_

Prowl was burdened by his master's test and failed and he looked at the weapon in his servo and placed it at his hip

 _ **Shame that it took so long to rescue me**_

 _From the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree_

 _I guess your training failed, you're not in charge I'm free_

 _Your patriarchal prison won't hold me_

 _Now this conversation's finally over_

 _Mirror mirror, now we're done_

 _I've pulled myself together now, my mind and heart are one_

 _Finally one_

Prowl rescued himself from his guilt and continued to train with Jazz as well with his weapon

 _I'm not your pet, not another thing you own_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_

 _Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore_

 _I won't be possessed_

 _Burdened by your royal test_

 _I will not surrender_

 _This life is mine!_

Prowl smiles as a ghostly copy of the Grimm knight he killed was summoned behind him, he turns around to have the Schnee symbol on his back glowing.


	3. Red Like Roses Pt II—TFRID Bee & Optimus

_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy that I had known for all my life_

 _ **Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**_

011010101010101010110101010101010101010101

Optimus looked back at the young Bumblebee (who was holding Crescent Rose), as he flew off to the core of Cybertron as Bumblebee had tears in his optics

01011010101010101010010101010101010101010

 _ **To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**_

 _But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

 _No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

101010110101010101010101010101010101010101

Bumblebee wanted Optimus back but he was dead.

101010101010110101010101011010100101010101

 _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_

 _ **I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**_

 _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_

 _Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day_

999999999990909090900101010101011010110

Bumblebee was wide awake hen he saw Optimus sacrifice himself

101010101010100100110011011010101010010

 _It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending_

 _Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending_

 _This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

 ** _There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_**

101010101010111110101101001101010101010

Optimus wasn't there to comfort him of the nightmares he has

101010101011010101010101010101010101001

 _I know you didn't plan this_

 _You tried to do what's right,_

 _But in the middle of this madness_

 _ **I'm the one you left to win this fight**_

001110101010101010101111111101010101010101

Optimus left Bee to win the fight

101010101011010101010101010101010101010110

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _ **To the emptiness and sadness**_

 ** _That has come to take the place of y_ ou**

101010101010110101010101010101010101010101

The emptiness and sadness takes the place of Optimus inside Bumblebee as he held his red cloak tighter

10101010101101010101010101010101010101010

 _ **I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness**_

 _You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_

 _Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_

 _Make you understand the reasons why I did it_

101011011010101011010101010011001101010100Bumblebee yells at his cadet that he's not Optimus as he pulls out Crescent Rose and swings it at Underbite as yellow and red rose petals were behind him

1010101011010110101011101011010101010101

 _ **I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered**_

 _Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered_

 _I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to_

 _And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you_

10101010101100101010101010110010101001101

Optimus holds a datapad and tells Ratchet to give it to Bumblebee if he never makes it back as Ratchet nods

10101011010101010101010101010101010101001

 _ **I never planned that I would leave you there alone**_

 _I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_

 _And all the times I swore that it would be okay_

 _Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray_

 _10101011010101010101000001010101010101010_

Optimus never wanted Bumblebee alone in the world without him

1010101010101011010101101010101001101010

 _This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_

 _The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter_

 _I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do_

 ** _I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_**

10101010101101010101010101010101010100101

Optimus sacrifice was the biggest to Bumblebee

101010101010101010101101010101010100110010

 _I know you've lived a nightmare_

 _ **I caused you so much pain**_

 _ **But, baby, please don't do what I did**_

 _I don't want you to waste your life in vain_

1010101010101010010110101010100110101010

Optimus caused Bee so much pain and he doesn't want Bumblebee to do what he did.

10101010101011010-010101010101010101010101

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you._

 ** _Optimus: You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood_**

 _Bumblebee: You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you w_ _ould_

 _Would I change it if I could?_

 _Both voices: It doesn't matter how_

 _The petals scatter now_

 _Every nightmare just discloses_

 _It's your blood that's red like roses_

 _And no matter what I do_

 _Nothing ever takes the place of you_

10101010110101010101010101010101010101010

Optimus left Bumblebee as he always feared as Bumblebee battles Steeljaw with Crescent Rose

110101011010101010101010101010101010101001

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of yo_ u

101010101010101010101010101010101101010

Bumblebee looks back at his team a he held Crescent Rose behind him (Like Ruby does) as his cape flutters revealing a silver rose on his back


	4. Cold—Skyfire and Starscream

**I** never felt

That it was wise

To wish too much

To dream too big

Would only lead

To being crushed

101010101101010101010101010

Skyfire was always dreaming of seeing other places which led to him frozen

1010101101010101010101010

Then I met you

10101010110101010101010

Skyfire met Starscream at the science facility as they shared stories and smiled

 ** _11010101010110101010101010000_**

You weren't afraid

Of anything

You taught me how

To leave the ground

To use my wings

I never thought a hero

Would ever come my way

But more than that

I never thought

You'd be taken away

 _0110101010101011010101010101010_

Starscream accused for murder as he was taken away

10101010101101010101101010100

Now it's cold without you here

It's like winter lasts all year

But your star's still in the sky

So I won't say goodbye

I don't have to say goodbye

1010101010110010101010101101010010000

Skyfire froze but he knows that Starscream is still looking for him

101010101000010101010100101010

My days of doubt

Were in the past

With you around

You helped me feel

I had a place

Direction found

You showed me that

A greater dream

Can be achieved

Enough resolve

Will conquer all

If we believe

101010101010110101010101010100

Starscream showed Skyfire that he had a place in the Decepticons

1010101010101101001101010101010101010

The light you gave to guide me

Will never fade away

But moving forward never felt

As hard as today

Now it's cold without you here

It's like winter lasts all year

But your star's still in the sky

So I won't say goodbye

I don't have to say goodbye

 _10101010101011010101010_

RIP Monty Oum and Stan Lee


End file.
